


Coming Home

by SausageBaby



Series: Death And Dying [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Grieving, Heavy Angst, M/M, okay but do you tag the ship if one of them is already dead from the start jhkhDHJKHDDKJH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SausageBaby/pseuds/SausageBaby
Summary: What do you do after the death of the one so close to you? The one who made up the meaning of your life?Zim figures there's only one thing you CAN do.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... First Of All I didn't expect THAT many people to have liked the first part- and I already had the idea of a second part brewing around but I was most likely never going to commit. BUT THEN A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED IT AND READ IT AND SHIT, SO UH... HERE I AM.
> 
> basically: I kept the first part vague and the narrative kept minimal, so the ending could be more impactful to the reader. and in this second part; its basically me opening the floodgates, no vagueness anymore, and just pure unfiltered deep exploration of zim's emotions and thoughts after the fact and even some DURING the fact.
> 
> so :)

Zim stood in the wake of his destructive meltdown, his pak legs extending him high off the ground, yet his chest heaves desperately as if he had just spent the last hour sprinting. Strewn over the floor is countless broken bits of metal, bolts, ripped wires and some other useless crap that Zim couldn't bother to look at for longer than just a few seconds. The walls and ceiling bore the same aesthetic of chaos, with metal panels ripped and left mangled, and a jungle of sparking, live wires hanging from above.

But one wall of the ship was untouched, the part where Dib still lay slouched on the floor against. It's been hours, Zim didn't count specifically; but just knew it was hours. Yet he couldn't even bring himself to look at the body, or his control panel, let alone even begin thinking about returning the corpse back home.

**Home**.

That stupid ball of dirt was no longer home if it didn't feature Dib.

A new, fresh wave of anger washes over the small alien and his body trembles with his restless energy. The only way he could ever conceive to release it all is by grabbing ahold of his pilot seat with his pak limbs, and _pulling_. The metal that attaches the sturdy chair to the ship creaks and groans in obvious protest, and from Zim's maw rips a shriek of his own to challenge the loud metal. The scream rattles Zim's own head and echoes off the walls of his cramped ship, his throat was raw and hoarse but he refuses to silence himself for longer than just a minute. From outside the ship, the hollering was identical to the last spoken cry of somebody who's dying, and from Zim's perspective: There wasn't any difference.

With a deafening crack, the chair is released: Causing Zim to lose his balance and scamper backwards on his pak legs as the chair is propelled to the other side of the ship, loudly crashing into the wall and leaving a heavy dent. The alien tumbles to the floor, hitting his head against the cold, hard metal, and his pak's limbs retreat back within it's confines.

A scratchy, pained groan slips from the pseudo-invader as his vision sparkles with white little stars and his head rings with pain. Suddenly all of his anger was projected from his body upon making impact, and instead he just lays there, staring at the roof. Left to only think now.

To think about what led them to this situation.

To think about the oxygen tanks, and his lack of foresight to bring extras.

To think about Dib.

_**Dib**_.

Zim expected another surge of anger and fury, but he's hit with something unexpected and unfamiliar: Complete and utter grief and despair.

Dib just died only hours ago.

His corpse still lays just feet away from himself, cold and limp, and here he is; consumed by wrath and hatred for everything that has led him up to this point, destroying and wrecking the ship and his only form of transportation. The tears return and he doesn't even try to fight them off, instead he rolls onto his side, facing Dib, and curls up.

He pathetically whimpers- an all-powerful irken invader- Zim, and he's whimpering like a coward. A weak, soft coward who's gone native, and defective. Who's developed emotions that once were shut away from him since his early years of living. A weak, soft coward who's entire mission to earth was fake. A weak, soft coward who fell hard for such a stupid, annoying and primitive human.

And the next thing Zim knows; he's blubbering out sobs and screaming at Dib's lifeless body, his own body vibrating with his intense trembling.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INFECT ZIM WITH YOUR NASTY LOVE?! A-AND THEN JUST LEAVING ME HERE. ALL ALONE. **YOU****!**... _You_..." His voice cracks as he lingers off, his hands shaking as he stares. He waits for some sort of reply, anything. But the deafening silence is all that greets him.

"_You monster_..." He whispers to the empty room. The empty body.

His breath trembles as he just stays there, trying to collect the bits and pieces of himself. Eventually he manages to limply roll his head to the other side to stare out his windshield at the unfamiliar sky of whatever this stupid planet is.

His eyes linger to where his seat used to stand, next; the control panel. He blinks slowly, then heaves a sigh. Slowly he picks himself up from the floor with shaky arms, turning his stare to Dib once more.

"What am I _doing_?" He murmurs the forever to be unanswered question.

He finally approaches the control panel and taps some commands, he worries for a moment when the ship doesn't respond right away; his wrath maybe having caused irreparable damage. But he relaxes once the ship hums to life and lifts off the ground with a loud rattle.

As the large machine starts off on the direction back to earth, Zim returns to Dib's side. He settles down on the floor and pulls the now cold man towards himself, delicately laying him in his lap as if he might wake him up from a simple nap.

"_Let's go back home, my Dib._"


End file.
